


This is the ending of Pete

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Married Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Pete Wentz Is Sad, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pete doesn't want to live. And so he does the only logical thing.





	This is the ending of Pete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesus/gifts).



> this is based off of a personal feeling within myself. sorry for all the sad content, but I need to get this shit outta ma head. fuck off. leave me alone. ENJOY!

This was it.

This was the end.

This is where Pete ascended or descended into another life, depending on what his path was.

"This is it." Pete said, out loud, and looked at the pills in his palm. "There's no one to drag me back now."

He put his hand to his mouth and tipped his head back.

He swallowed.

He stretched out, comfortable beneath the sheets, on his back, with his hands behind his head; the long suicide note tucked into his palm.

He was ready for this.

He was.

And anyways, it was too late now.

"Fuck you, world." Pete muttered to himself as the searing pain took over his legs, building slowly until it had progressed to a white hot agony that Pete though was equal to his blood turning to acid.

Pete made himself stay quiet, however, he did not want to alert others to his state.

The pain overtook Pete Wentz, bassist of Fall Out Boy, loyal husband to Patrick Stump, friend of many people, idol to many, many others, and a generally good guy.

The dog-loving, short, former emo fell into unconsciousness, ready to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bipolar as fuck lol. Kudos and comments are appreciated. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
